Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?
by KevinTheFanficWriter
Summary: Después de fracasar una vez más intentando acercarse a Margaret, Mordecai se encierra en su habitación, pensando en rendirse. Aunque cierto mapache estará ahí para ayudarle. Un pequeño One-Shot Morby de amistad.


_¿Qué nos deparará el siguiente one-shot? ¡Adivinasss…! Ejem, sólo indicar que no es un yaoi..._

* * *

"¡Oh, vamos!"

Era casi de noche. Estaba jugando a los videojuegos en el sofá. Mordecai quería ir a la cafetería, para quedar con Margaret. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera, lo único que sé es que yo no hacía más que jugar a los videojuegos, y no hacía más que perder. Me ponía nervioso por momentos. No conseguía pasar el segundo nivel.

Oí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Puse el juego en pausa y me puse de pie sobre el sofá, para ver quién había llegado. Lentamente, Mordecai entró en el salón. Pude ver por su cara que algo iba mal. Iba cabizbajo, no apartaba la mirada del suelo.

"¿Qué tal, Mordecai?"

Apenas levantó la mirada. Siguió andando hacia la escalera.

"No quiero hablar ahora, Rigby."

Subió andando las escaleras. Después, oí la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse.

Yo ya me imaginaba lo que le había pasado. Seguramente fue a declararse a Margaret, quiso hacer algo especial por ella y le acabó rechazando. Cada semana tiene un novio distinto.

Dejé el mando sobre la mesa, junto a la consola y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Subí al piso de arriba. Me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación, y llamé a la puerta.

"¿Mordecai?"

No respondió. Yo volví a llamar, pero siguió sin responder.

Dudaba si dejarle algo de tiempo a solas o entrar en la habitación. Ya había pasado otras veces, aunque nunca se rendía y seguía intentando acercarse a su chica. Aunque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le veía así de destrozado.

Decidí abrir la puerta. Por suerte, no estaba bloqueada. Giré el pomo y abrí la puerta lentamente. La luz estaba apagada, y apenas entraba luz por la ventana. Mordecai estaba sentado al borde de su cama, con las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, y mirando al suelo.

Cerré la puerta y me acerqué a su cama. Él no se había movido. Seguramente se enteró de que yo había entrado en la habitación.

"¿Por qué me molesto en intentarlo?" Murmuró. "¿Por qué intento salir con ella?"

En el momento en que dijo eso, una lágrima cayó de sus ojos, y se resbaló sobre su pico, hasta caer al suelo, frente a él.

Anduve hasta su lado y me senté al borde de su cama, en silencio.

"Nunca se fijará en mí. Para ella yo no soy nada."

Levanté mi mano y la puse sobre su hombro. No me gustaba nada verle así, y mucho menos por culpa de alguna chica. Se giró y me miró fijamente a la cara.

"¡No lo entiendo, Rigby! ¿Por qué…?" Empezó a sollozar. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Intentó secárselos con la muñeca. Yo empecé a pasar mi mano por su espalda, intentando consolarle un poco. No sabía muy bien qué decirle para hacerle sentir mejor.

"Las chicas son gente complicada…" Murmuré. "No sé cómo sigue pasando de ti."

Él volvió a mirar al frente.

"Estoy seguro que un día dejará de tener relaciones sin sentido y querrá salir contigo."

"¿Tú crees?" Volvió a mirarme.

"Pues claro. No hay que darse por vencido."

"Pero no sé, Rigby… Siempre que lo intento acabo igual. Esto ya no tiene sentido."

Él seguía llorando y sollozando. Yo intenté acercarme a él, para consolarle, seguí con mi mano apoyada sobre mi espalda.

"Sé cómo te sientes, Mordecai." Le dije.

"¿Cómo vas a saber cómo me siento?"

"Porque a mí me pasó lo mismo hace tiempo."

"¿A ti?"

Suspiré antes de decidirme y empezar a hablar.

"En el colegio, había una chica de la que yo estaba enamorado. Ya no recuerdo quién era. Todos los días me fijaba en ella, pensaba. Siempre quería salir con ella, solo que no me atrevía a preguntar." Expliqué. "Un día, me decidí y hablé con ella. Le pregunté si le gustaría ir a dar una vuelta conmigo o algo. Me respondió insultándome, llamándome canijo, flojo, niñato y cosas así…"

Me costaba comentárselo. Mordecai estaba prestándome atención.

"Me sentí como tú. Nunca volví a enamorarme de una chica, y siempre intentaba evitar salir con ninguna. Porque tenía miedo."

Los dos guardamos silencio durante casi un minuto.

"No tenía ni idea… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Fue su respuesta.

"Quería dejarlo atrás, pasar de todo. Huir de ello." Murmuré. Mordecai había dejado de llorar. "Pero tú no te rindas, porque estoy seguro de que al final serás feliz con Margaret. Eso es lo que importa ahora."

Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos antes de volver a hablar.

"Muchas gracias, Rigby."

"No hay de qué."

Después, los dos nos dimos un abrazo. No era muy común viniendo de mí, lo sé, pero supuse que Mordecai lo necesitaba, ahora más que nunca.

Separamos el abrazo, y él terminó de secar sus ojos.

"Ahora, ¿y si echamos una partida a los videojuegos? ¡Voy a ganarte de una vez por todas!" Dije, volviendo a mi carácter habitual.

"¡Eso habrá que verlo!" Dijo él, mucho más contento y tranquilo que hace unos minutos.

Los dos salimos corriendo de la habitación y bajamos al salón. Nos sentamos en el sofá y nos pusimos a jugar con la consola, como hacíamos todos los días. No le gané, porque es demasiado bueno. Pero conseguí levantarle el ánimo, y eso es lo que a mí me importaba. Pasara lo que pasara, yo era su mejor amigo, y tenía que ayudarle en cosas como esta. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Lectores, me llena de orgullo y satisfacción presentaros mi segundo Morby amistoso._

 _Bueno, mi segundo intento. La verdad, sé que no es muy común en Rigby este tipo de carácter, aunque quería pintarle esta vez como alguien consolador y más responsable._

 _Espero que os haya gustado. Recordad dejar un comentario. Aprecio mucho que dejéis comentarios; me ayudan a saber si las cosas que escribo os gustan o si puedo mejorar en algo._

 _Hasta la próxima,_

 _-Kevin_

* * *

 _Personajes:_

 _-Mordecai Quintel_

 _-Rigby Salyers_

 _-Margaret Smith (cameo)_

 _Ideado y escrito por KevinTheFanficWriter para Fanfiction._

 _Basado en los personajes de "Historias Corrientes", que pertenecen a J. G. Quintel y a Cartoon Network._


End file.
